Repunzel
by Quick-Demon
Summary: The fairytale Repunzel, with the Jak II touch or maybe twist. Second in the Fairytale series but can be read as a stand alone.


Title: Repunzel

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: Formal disclaimer: Jak and Daxter: Precursor Legacy and Jak 2 are ©2004 registered trademarks of Naughty Dog, Inc. Naughty Dog, Inc. is a wholly owned subsidiary of Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. Pictures, and stories displayed on this website is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended

Non-formal disclaimer: I own nothing but my pet rock.

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language)

Genre: General, Humor

Warnings: Sillyness but more in character this time.

Game: Jak II. Anytime during the game. Probably related to Jak and Keira fighting scene in the sense that Erol likes Keira.

Summery: Repunzel, Repunzel! Let your aqua hair down? Second in the Fairytale series

Sequel to: Jak and the Palace-stalk but can be read as a stand alone

Author Notes: My muse is at it again but this time with another fairytale story

* * *

Characters are: The Narrator is Daxter, Repunzel is played by Keira, the Prince is Jak, the mean old witch is Erol and the horse is played by Samos.

* * *

Narrator/Daxter waves, "Hello again! Are you all ready for another story from Haven City Fairytales?"

Prince/Jak rolled his eyes, "Daxter! These are well known Fairytales. They're not Haven City's"

Narrator/Daxter cheers, "Who cares! I'm Narrator again! Whoo-hoo!"

Prince/Jak asked, "Is that why Torn and Ashelin isn't in this story this time?"

Narrator/Daxter smirks, "Yeah so no chance of being seriously injured. (moohahahaha!) Ingenious isn't it?"

Prince/Jak shrugged looking bored, "Sure what ever"

Narrator/Daxter looked thoughtful, "Anyway where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ahhh yes, I shall tell the tale of Repunzel. Once upon a time there lived a girl named Repunzel"

Repunzel/Keira smiled, "Oooooh that's me! Hello!"

Narrator/Daxter hissed, "Keira not yet! For Mar's sake shut up until your part comes"

Prince/Jak defensivly, "Hey. Leave her alone!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "You too Jak! Wait until you come into the story!"

Prince/Jak grumbled, "Bossy boots"

Narrator/Daxter glared at Jak, "Anyway Repunzel lived in a room in a high tower. The room had no door and she was a bad climber so she couldn't escape from her prison"

Prince/Jak frowned, "Wait a sec... that doesn't make sense. How can she survive if she has no access to food or water?"

Narrator/Daxter rolled eyes, "Can you wait until I finish? Geez! The things I have to put up with! Now Repunzel had really long hair. I mean reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllly long hair"

Prince/Jak muttered, "I think we get the point"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Shut up or I'll replace you with your younger self!"

Prince/Jak snapped, "Fine!"

Narrator/Daxter continued, "Her care taker was an evil witch. She--I mean he--put her there and brought all her provisions and other neat stuff"

Witch/Erol growled, "What the hell? Why am I the witch? Who's running this story?"

Narrator/Daxter put his fingers on his chest, "That would be moo-wah. Your the witch because I say so"

Witch/Erol growled, "But I'm a guy. I'm a warlock then, stupid"

Prince/Jak defended, "Hey no one calls Dax stupid!"

Witch/Erol sneered, "What are you going to do about it Eco Freak?"

Prince/Jak smiled, "I can think about a hundred ways to kill you right now"

Witch/Erol smirked, "Ooooh I'm scared. Why don't you go back to the chair and get some more treatments?"

Prince/Jak yelled, "That's it!"

Narrator/Daxter interrupted, "Whoooooooo! Hold it! Hold it! This isn't how the story goes! Jak, back to your kingdom! Erol, back to your tower!"

Prince/Jak and Witch/Erol glared at each other fuming with the hatred that they had for each other"

Narrator/Daxter yelled, "NOW! Thank you. As I was saying Erol is evil and wanted Repunzel all to himself. And visited her daily teaching her magic spell... evil magic spells but she was no good at it. But Erol is persistent"

Witch/Erol growled, "Stupid girl! Make something evil like a big gun to kill that over dressed Prince?"

Repunzel/Keira: said sweetly, "Why? The prince is handsome and cute"

Witch/Erol growled, "He's nothing but an Eco Freak!"

Repunzel/Keira sniffed, "And your nothing but a witch!"

Witch/Erol said enraged, "That's warlock missy! Fine but tomorrow I want a race car so I can defeat Jak in the Royal Championship races!"

Repunzel/Keira: thought for a moment, "Well I am a mechanic... just give me the parts..."

Witch/Erol rolled his eyes, "With magic! Geez do I look like a hardware store? Now put your hair down so I can get down"

Repunzel/Keira: blinked, "But your a witch, you can use your broomstick"

Witch/Erol snapped, "I didn't bring it with me... and I'm a warlock!"

Repunzel/Keira: questioned, "Can't you summon it?"

Witch/Erol shrieked, "That's it! If you don't put down your hair I'm going to turn your prince into a frog"

Repunzel/Keira grumbled, "Fine, fine! Here!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, " Repunzel let down her hair and the Witch climbed down. Keira was bad at black magic and she knew there was no way she can cast spells to summon parts to build a race car for the Witch. She started to cry"

Repunzel/Keira: folded her arms, "No fair! Why do I get stuck with an asshole of a witch. Boo hoo"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Come on Keira! You can cry better than that!"

Repunzel/Keira: rolled her eyes, "I'm not that upset"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Fine. Meanwhile a Prince was riding on his horse through the forest"

Prince/Jak muttered, "I never ridden a horse before"

Horse/Samos growled, "I'm not a horse! I'm your guardian Jak! Daaaaaaaaaaaxter! You better have a good explanation for all this!"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Sorry grandpa green. By my divine powers of the Narrator your the animal again. It's so easy to get you into those costumes when your sleeping"

Horse/Samos growled, "You are going to regret this"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Shut up log head. All you got to do is carry Jak to the tower"

Horse/Samos complained, "He's heavier than he looks"

Prince/Jak defensively, "Hey! Its mainly muscles!"

Horse/Samos grumbled, "I think I'll need to see a chiropractor after this"

Prince/Jak blinked, "I didn't know horses could talk...or Yakow's either"

Horse/Samos snapped, "I'm not Horse Jak! Ah here's the tower. Now get off me!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "The Prince dismounted his horse and heard crying from the window above in the Tower. He looked for a door but found none"

Prince/Jak put his hands on his hips, "Hey there's no door. Daxter! How am I suppose to get in?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled sweetly, "Climb the tower"

Prince/Jak ranted, "NO WAY! Uh-uh! I'm NOT going to climb again! After climbing the Palace in the Jack and the Beanstalk Fairytale, I'm so not going to climb this!"

Narrator/Daxter tried to coax, "Come on! There's a beautiful chick at the top"

Prince/Jak neered, "What? A giant Ashelin?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled dazedly, "I wish. She'll make a fine pinup."

Prince/Jak snapped, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped back, "Can't an Ottsel dream? Ashelin and Torn isn't in this one remember? They're too mad from the last story!"

Prince/Jak huffed, "Fine then"

Narrator/Daxter told him, "Just say Repunzel, Repunzel. Let your hair down. Then climb it"

Prince/Jak blinked, "Her hair?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Yeah she has really long hair"

Prince/Jak blinked, "I climb her hair?"

Narrator/Daxter snapped impatiently, "YES! Do it already. I am the Narrator. You do as I say!"

Prince/Jak cringed, "Owch. Wouldn't I rip it out with my weight?"

Narrator/Daxter explained, "Jak the law of physics don't apply to Fairytale land just get on with the story already!"

Prince/Jak grumbled, "Oh ok... bossy boots. Repunzel, Repunzel. Let you hair down"

Repunzel/Keira asked, "Why?"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "What do you mean why? This is the prince! He's Royality! He's the son of Mar for Mar's sake! Just let you stupid hair down!"

Prince/Jak asked, "Would you stop swearing against my supposably father?"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Shut up. I can swear and do what ever I want. I am the Narrator you know!"

Prince/Jak rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Repunzel, just let you hair down so we can let this bozo get on with the story"

Narrator/Daxter blinked, "You calling me a bozo. Whoo that's a new one!"

Repunzel/Keira: smiled, "Well since you handsome and cute... why not?"

Narrator/Daxter told the story, "Finally Repunzel lets down her aqua hair and Jak climbs it. Thanks to the non existing law of physics Repunzel wasn't hurt"

Prince/Jak smiled, "Hello Repunzel"

Repunzel/Keira grinned, "Hi. Know any black magic?"

Prince/Jak blinked, "What?"

Repunzel/Keira shifted her eyes, "Well you know the magic witches use. Erol is making me use it so I can build him a race car so he can beat you in the next Haven City Royal Championship races!"

Prince/Jak smiled, "Yeah right. No one can beat me. I'm the speed champine here!"

Repunzel/Keira Rolled her eyes, "Can you help me or not?"

Prince/Jak shook his head, "Sorry but I can help you escape"

Repunzel/Keira: grinned, "Really?"

Prince/Jak smiled, "Sure my Palace is much better than this dump. Its much taller and roomier than here. It even has doors"

Repunzel/Keira jumped around, "That would be great I love to come!"

Prince/Jak motioned her to follow, "Well come on lets go!"

Narrator/Daxter frowned, "Wait! Wait! This isn't how it goes!"

Prince/Jak shrugged, "Who cares! Repunzel needs a proper home right away!"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "No Jak! I'm the Narrator! I tell the story! You had your way last time..."

Prince/Jak shook his head, "Sorry Dax but I can't leave her here with Erol! Narrate my leaving now!"

Narrator/Daxter grumbled, "So much for divine power of the Narrator"

Prince/Jak snapped, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter smiled evilly, "Just then Erol came flying in on his broomstick"

Witch/Erol cackled, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Prince/Jak said levelly, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled cheekily giving him a side ways glance, "Maybe..."

Witch/Erol sneered, "Thought you can swindle my love erh?"

Prince/Jak snapped, "Your love! No way! I knew Keira way before you ever did!"

Witch/Erol put his hands on his hips, "So. In the Fairytale I raised her from birth"

Prince/Jak exclaimed, "You what!"

Witch/Erol smiled, "Yup. She was a "gift" from her parents."

Prince/Jak growled, "You son of a witch!"

Witch/Erol snapped, "WARLOCK! Get it right!"

Prince/Jak shurgged, "Who cares! You are going to die!"

Witch/Erol smiled, "I'm a warlock I can turn you into a frog!"

Prince/Jak smiled sweetly, "Why don't we settle this in the races?"

Witch/Erol folded his arms, "Repunzel hasn't built me a vehicle. I like the frog thing instead!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "The witch zapped Jak with his dark magic. Jak faltered and fell to the floor"

Repunzel/Keira cried, "This isn't how it happens! Daxter bring him back now!"

Narrator/Daxter shurgged, "Why? It's screwed anyway. Might as well give it the Jak II touch. Plus I got to get Jak back for not helping me in the last story"

Witch/Erol crackled, "Moooohahahahahaha! Oh yeah! I'm good. Uh-huh! Talk to the hand. Don't go their girlfriend uh-huh!"

Narrator/Daxter blinked at Erol, "Oh my Mar! Erol's lost it!"

Witch/Erol cackled, "Shut up rat! I got the Eco Freak good! I win! Bad guys always win! I get the girl. The End!"

Narrator/Daxter's eye twitches in rage, "What! No one! NO ONE! Ever says 'The End' but me! You dare brake the sacred code of the Narrators? I am the Narrator! I have ultimate power! You dare challenge it? "

Witch/Erol smirked, "I'm a Warlock I can do what ever the hell I like"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Not anymore! Jak suddenly wakes up and he starts to change. The Black Magic had a reaction on his dark side. It didn't turn him into a frog. Instead it charged the monster's power giving Jak the advantage over Erol"

Dark Prince/Jak cheered, "Alright! It's killing time! Thanks Dax!"

Witch/Erol growled, "Hey that's cheating! Black Magic can't do that! I'm an expert in it and it can't do that!"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Think again witchy! I just made it happen"

Witch/Erol yelled, "That's Warlock! Who wrote the name for the part anyway!?"

Narrator/Daxter cheered, "Go get him Jak! Teach him a lesson"

Dark Prince/Jak smiled, "With pleasure!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "The Dark Prince attacked Erol. Erol tried to use his powers but failed. His magic only fuelled Dark Prince with more power. So Erol tried to make an escape on his broomstick, that he brought along this time, but Dark Prince stopped him and managed to pull the broomstick from under Erol. Due to the law of physics of Fairytale land Erol landed like a pancake on the ground below"

Dark Prince/Jak blinked," I thought the law of physics didn't exist in Fairytale land"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "I made it exist so Erol can get what's coming to him next time he tries to play Narrator!"

Dark Prince/Jak shook his head, "You're weird! The Narrator's power really has gone to your head!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "Dark Prince returned to his normal self"

Prince/Jak asked, "Hey uh Daxter?"

Narrator/Daxter replied, "What?"

Prince/Jak asked, "How do we get down from here?"

Narrator/Daxter replied, "Simple Repunzel cuts her hair, plats it like a rope ties it to a large nail and you both climb down"

Repunzel/Keira: crossed her arms stubbonly, "I am NOT cutting my hair! You know how long it took me to grow it?"

Narrator/Daxter asked, "How can you be a Royal Palace Mechanic if you have long hair? It will get trapped in machinery!"

Repunzel/Keira: blinked, "I get to be a mechanic?"

Narrator/Daxter shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Repunzel/Keira: smiled, "Ok then. Cutting my hair is worth it!"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Keira cut her long hair the plat it to make a hair rope. She tied it to a nail hook and they both climbed down her prison"

Repunzel/Keira: jumped, "Yay! I'm free!"

Prince/Jak gestured towards the window, "Yeah come on! Lets go back to my place. I have a new swinging pad"

Repunzel/Keiraasked, "How are we going to get there?"

Prince/Jak smiled, "My horse...of course

Repunzel/Keira: sighed, "(for the older fans) This isn't Mr.Ed you know" (Mr. Ed was a talking horse and there was a whole show about it... for those who didn't know. The theme song play with the words 'of horse or course')

Prince/Jak shrugged, "Might as well be he talks. Samos!

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Samos the Horse came from the forests where he was talking to trees. He came beside Jak. Jak mounted him and Keira as well"

Horse/Samos groaned, "Ahhh! There goes my back!"

Prince/Jak rolled his eyes, "Geez Samos, we're not that heavy"

Horse/Samos commented, "Lucky I got my chiropractor on speed dial"

Prince/Jak urged him, "Come on. Lets go back to the Palace. I've got a special race mechanic to bring and possible my bride"

Repunzel/Keira: smiled, "You wanna marry me?"

Prince/Jak smiled, "Sure why not?"

Repunzel/Keira thought about it, "Well you are cute handsome and rich!"

Prince/Jak agreed, "Yeah three good reasons to marry me"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Please. So Jak went back the Haven City but Mar was gone and replaced with a Baron called Praxis. Jak became an out cast and was captured by the Baron. He was tortured for two years and then escaped. He joined the Underground and helped defeat the Baron and met Keira again. Jak eventually defeated Erol at the races after Erol used his magic to un-flatten himself

Jak eventually over threw the Baron and became ruler again. Keira married him and they lived happily ever after. The End!"

Jak cheered, "Whoo, glad that's over!"

Keira folded her arms, "What? No detail on our wedding day?"

Jak frowned, "Why do I get tortured? Man I already got pumped with Dark Eco

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Would you quit your complaining! Geez I sware you're a bunch of whiners!"

Samos growled, "Now Daaaxter! Clean up the Fairyland! The bill for my chiropractor will be sent to you as well!"

Daxter complained, "Why do you always get me to clean! I'm not your freaking maid!"

Samos smirked, "Because that's what you're good for!"

Daxter threatened, "Wait until the next story!"

Jak and Keira screamed, "NOOOOOO!!"

Samos chorused right with them, "No more Daxter!

Daxter smirked, "Yeah right. See you later folks. I hoped you'd enjoyed the twisted tale!"

* * *

**The End**

What do you think? I know it didn't follow the story but that's how it is! The characters are unpredictable. Oh well. Have fun.

Review on your way out!


End file.
